1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to automotive bumpers, and in particular is concerned with a flexible, reinforcing insert for a closed cross section impact beam.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Soft bumper systems for both front and rear ends of automobiles are well-known. Generally, an impact beam (also known as an impact bar) is mounted to a frame or support structure with fasteners or other suitable means. Impact beams are designed to resist deformation during impact, and reduce damage to the body and other components. Oftentimes, an energy-absorbing material is mounted on the outer face of an impact beam to absorb energy imparted by a collision. A pliable fascia is fitted over the energy-absorbing medium to provide an attractive outer surface of the bumper system.
Various profiles and cross sections are used for impact beams. Some cross sections are open, while others are closed. Closed cross section beams can be formed with thin walls of roll-formed metal to produce lightweight and effective impact beams.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,197, issued Jun. 15, 1993 and assigned to the present assignee, discloses a reinforcing insert for an automotive bumper. The insert is formed as a plurality of interconnected molded cells and is received in an open end of a closed cross section impact beam. The insert includes means to prevent overtravel when the insert is slid into the open end of the beam.